Will This Idea Work?
by OneHalfOfTheEquation
Summary: Tawni and Portlyn plan to get Sonny and Chad together how will they do it? will it work? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Will this idea work?

Tawni and Portlyn plan to get Sonny and Chad together how will they do it? will it work?

Chapter one:

Tawni and Portlyn want no wait NEED Sonny and Chad to get together because of the following reasons

**Reason one:** Thay are Crazy about eachother bout eachother, but niether will admit it

**Reason two:** So they don't have to be friend's _s e c r e t l y_ behind Chad's back.

_And_

**Reason three:** They just wanna prove that they can be awesome matchmakers for a day, and to show people that they are DUMB!

So they made a plan to get them together. which is the one they arfe currently trying to figure out at a private spa _Sparkle Mist _(A/N: Made up )

Why are they at the Spa you may ask? because according to them you can't concentrate properly without the're Daily massage. That's why.

So while Tawni and Portlyn are at the spa Chad and Sonny are going through thier daily (sometimes hour-ly) routine

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Good"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh we are _so_ good"

Then they both storm off in opposite directions to they're dressing rooms to throw a pillow at the wall.

Sooooo back at the spa Tawni and Portlyn are disscusing which designers they prefer while getting manicures.

"Oh My God! Tawni i have an idea!" Portlyn said her voice filled with excitment

"I know yeah we should go shopping again"

"No i had an idea about Sonny and Chad but now you mention it we should go" Portlyn stated

"I can't belive im gunna say this but shopping has to w-w-w-wa--wa-it" As Tawni stutterd the last word portlyn gasped in Shock.

And tawni looked like she was about to cry but continued with her sentence.

"Now tell me your idea"

"Well we couls lock them in a closet until they are a couple or we trick them"

"Well i don't feel like getting shouteed at by Sonny and Chad do you?"

Portlyn shook her head but gestured for her to continue.

"So how do we trick them"

"I was thinking that we could get everyone in Condor Studio's to pretend like they are dating then eventually they will get fed up off denying it so they will just end up going out"

"Oh My God Portlyn your a GENIOUS just like me"

"I Know" portlyn said smiling and then flipped her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Will this idea work?

Tawni and Portlyn plan to get Sonny and Chad together how will they do it? will it work?

Chapter two:

Sonny was happy this morning - as usual - as she made her way to The Prop House

"Good Morning" she greeted the rest of her cast cheerfuly

"Hey so how's your boyfriend?" Grady asked

"Erm Grady i don't have a boyfriend" she said very confused as to why he brought that up.

"Yeah you do i can't belive you forgot your own boyfriend" Nico stated

"Well i haven't forgot him because i don't have one"

"Yes you do"

"Who?"

"You know"

"No i don't"

"Chad"

"Chad who?"

"You know Chad Dylan Cooper"

"WHAT!?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper"

"I don't recall getting asked out by Chad" she stood there thinking for a moment "Nope don't ring any bells"

Just then her phone started ringing well moo-ing in sonny's case she looke at the caller ID it was just the person she wanted to talk to, she answerd

"CHAD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME"

or yell at.

"I Swear Sonny this time i didn't do anything"

"Why should i belive you?"

"Because random people that i walk past are asking how my girlfriends doing and i don't have a girlfriend this week! and i definatly don't have one called Sonny Munroe and is you!"

"Ok then that similar to what happend to me"

"What happend to you?"

"Grady asked me how my boyfriend is doing and i don't have one so i asked him who my boyfriend was and he said it was you"

Chad gasped

"I know i nearly died aswell" Sonny said with a smirk

"Hey i will have you know not one of my ex-girlfriends have complained about me"

"Yeah corse they havn't"

"Hey what is wrong with going out with me?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"Yes i am seriously asking that now answer it"

"Yes master (A/N: note sarcasm lol) well for starters your a stupid selfabsorbant jerk and-"

"Yeah right i got it"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh we are so good and i never complained about going out with you"

"Yeah yet!"

"I didn't and i won't i think it'd be cool going out with you i mean you have pretty hair and your pretty and you totally love me"

"I do not"

"So do don't try and fool me Sonny i see you staring at me everytime were in the same roomm when you think i don't notice"

"Actually i thini you have that the wrong way around you are always staring at me" Sonny says with a smirk.

by this point she only just noticed that she had left the prop room nad was now in her's and Tawni's dressing room she also noticed that Tawni wasn't in here applying layers and layers of coco-moco-coco lipgloss.

anyway back to the phone call.

"So"

"So you admit it haha"

"Whatever"

" 'kay i gotta go bye"

"By-" he was cut of by Sonny hangin up on him

She put her phone on the desk and went to find Tawni when she found her she was with Portlyn

"Hey Tawni Hey Potlyn" she greeted them.

"Hey" they both said

"Hey yeah you two will probaly know"

"Know what"

"who started the rumor that me and Chad are dating?"

"Oh yeah i forgot to ask so how's your boyfriend doing"

"I'M NOTDATING CHAD!"

"yes you are" they both replied

"Hey i hear you shout me Chad said as he walked round the corner

"I was telling them that we are not dating"

"Telling it was more like screaming"

"Well screaming then Im sure you'll get over it"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

whilst going threw there bickering that no one could ever forget the words to because it said that often niether Chad nor Sonny Noticed that they faces were a centimeter apart. Tawni and Portlyn just watched in hope that they would get closer to each other.

"So were good"

"Oh we are so Good"

and then the gap was closed by them both as there lips crashed down on to eachothers.

"YEY!" Tawni and Portlyn shouted while jumping up and down then quickly Tawni grabbed out her phone and took a picture of the two kissing and then sent it to Chad and Sonny before deleting it.

When the two pulled away they heard Portlyn say "There you two are now officaily a couple"

And from that day on they were a couple thanks to Tawni and Portlyn who were match makers for TWO days instead of one which they were happy about.


End file.
